Unexpected
by Oceanwind
Summary: He did the most unexpected thing to protect her. He loved her, so he would do whatever it took to protect her, even if it meant lying.


Disclaimer: I do not own these character's or the copy righted story line to this movie.

**Unexpected **

Westley wasn't a man of many words. He didn't like revealing his secret's to people or exposing emotions to others, but there was someone who undid that to him. Buttercup. She simply undermined everything he worked for. He had lied to her; after all he wasn't expecting to fall hopelessly in love with her. In truth he had been the Dread Pirate Robert's since day one. He had grown tired of his pirate life and wanted to experience something close to normal that other people did. He wanted a normal unexciting life to experience. When he was done he expected for no one to be the wiser and return to his pirating ways. He wasn't expecting love; it was something that was just unfathomable to him. He would have never dreamed of even coming close to it, let alone finding true love. He hadn't been expecting his emotions when Buttercup came up. She was a hot headed girl, something he had never known. Demanding she didn't see the hidden threat that was "Westley". She and her father were all too willing to believe that he was just in fact a farm boy. It intoxicated him and he found himself to like being putty in her hands. Anything she wished for he would do anything in his power to get it done. The day he started telling her "As you wish," he realized that he was in love. He was in love with those piercing green eyes. In love with the demanding and demeaning tone she used with him. In love with the way she strode up to him, power in every step. In love with the way she called him "Farm Boy" to constantly remind him of how he could never be on her level. He stayed around, he didn't want to leave her and after a year or so she realized his emotions. She had made it a simple demand, reaching for something that was clearly in her grasp, it was still a demand but she put a soft "Please," at the end of her request. The please was what let him know that she loved him back.

He kissed her later that night when she came to the stables. He kissed those plush lips and he realized that he had missed his old pirate life but he wanted to take Buttercup with him. He wanted to make her his Princess of the ocean. His wife and lover forever only she had no clue of what he really was. So he lied. He told her he was going to seek his fortune to get enough money to marry her. In all honesty he was scarred. Scarred that she would reject the real him, forgetting that in all the simplicity of their relationship she did know the real him. He hid behind their love to hide from her. He left. Returning to his old pirate ways, and he hoped to forget her. Only he couldn't, he made promises that rang true. Their love was a true love and he couldn't hide from it no matter how hard he tried. He left to raid the coasts. If he was to marry her, he would renounce his pirate ways and raise them enough money to live royally for the rest of their lives. Of course, he left her with a different story. He knew she would be fiercely loyal, and wait for him. It was what gave him room to recollect his thoughts while he was away. He had enough treasure within the first year. He would have gone back to her then only he had problems with the crew. They threatened mutiny and he was forced to split his treasure.

He later killed them all. He made them all jump ship one by one until a new crew was in its place. A new crew that was loyal in ways his other crew was not. His past hung heavy on his hands and he wished he could simply be Wesley, Wesley who had never killed a man, who was pure and worthy of his love Buttercup. That was when he came up with his lie to give to her. He knew she would see past it eventually, but until that day he would live his lie down. He could be Wesley because he loved her and he would give everything up to be with her. Hiding the truth from her not only saved grace for his pride but it protected Buttercup. She was pure and whole, and she would save him from this darkness. She should never be forced to love a pirate. He was away longer than he had expected. 5 years. 5 years and every single night without fail those green eyes haunted his dreams. Several times he had almost cracked and raced back to her side. He knew he couldn't just yet. He had to get rid of his pirate name, but he wanted Dread Pirate Roberts to live on even if it wasn't him doing it. He sought a replacement. A replacement that could accept all the crimes he had committed and all the horrible deeds he had done, a man who could accept damnation from all. He sought out this elusive man for years, 5 years to be exact. Until the fateful day he received news that his Buttercup was to marry and not to just anyone but a prince.

He vomited repeatedly unable to express his disgust and inner torture any other way. Bile purged from him until he had absolutely nothing left. He was blind with rage and killed someone who had tried to help him. He knew it was out of kindness, but he was the Dread Pirate Roberts. He knew no kindness. He showed no mercy. But he loved, he loved with every single fiber in his being and here he was betrayed and kicked like a dog. Did she think he did not love her? Did she honestly give up on him? Or did she simply not love him anymore?

Those damn questions were all he could think of. Fear tainted with raw emotions of anger. He would go and get his answers. That was when he abandoned the search for a replacement. He should have really never taken so long but now he was going back. His anger scarred even himself, but he hid it behind a nonchalant demeanor. He left his crew with instructions to wait a month's time for him at Gilder. He wanted to race straight to the farm and ask the silly girl what she was thinking but was sickened by the thought that she would now be staying at the palace. Again vomit threatened to consume him again at the thought of having another man know his Buttercup. That would not be what happened. He refused to let it be so.

Without another thought he dashed away into the night. Hurrying to be by his lover's side once again he made a quick plan. He placed a black mask on his face, snug and fitted to his skin like a glove. He would reveal himself to her after he knew what she thought. If she truly loved this Prince, who was he to stand in the way of her happiness? He couldn't bear the thought of life without her and greatly wished that he had not been on such a long voyage. If she no longer loved him, he knew he could not continue on, as a pirate or anyone else. She knew the real him, the soul that hid behind these many names and he could never escape from that. He would rather die than continue on without her. Oh why had he been so stubborn and been away for so long?

He stayed in a shallow tavern that night. It was worn and reeked of fumes unknown. He saw a cloaked figure approach a trio that was sitting at a nearby table. A small Weasley looking man, an aloof giant, and a withdrawn Spaniard met the cloaked figure with ease. Wesley knew it looked suspicious and curiosity had him tilting his head back listening nonchalantly to the conversation. They were planning a kidnapping and a framing of some girl to help start a war. He almost wanted to laugh at them. How very clique, he thought to himself. Something sounded familiar as the cloaked figure told them when to kidnap the girl and what she looked like. She loved to ride her horse, which she had taken with her from her small farm and she had long flowing blond hair. Wesley felt his heart stop. They had to be talking about his Buttercup. Fear consumed him then. He would have jumped up then and killed the offender's but that would hardly lead him to his love, so he sat back. Listening with renewed vigor memorizing the voices of these men and their faces of what he could see. The fools were rather blunt with their plan, and descriptive of where they would steal the girl and where they were going to kill her. He would have plenty of time to follow them and steal her away from them, he thought to himself gladly.

The plan was set for the next day and Wesley had himself ready to go. He had renounced his pirate ways the moment he heard she was to be married. He didn't care about Dread Pirate Robert's living on anymore. All he cared about was her.

He followed the ship he knew was theirs in the dead of the night. Sailing in a tiny boat he bought a few ports up the river. He watched as they docked and the giant pulled them up a piece of rope. He scaled up after them in a hurry. His muscles screaming in agony but he ignored them, he had to make it to Buttercup. He reached the top eventually, being stalled after it was cut and then the Spaniard lowered it back down for him. His mind was not in the conversation as they chatted idly. They dueled and a thought crossed him that, that had been one of the finest he had experienced in a while. Maybe now he had found his next Dread Pirate Roberts? He didn't kill the man after he won. After Buttercup was safe he would offer the man the position but for now he had to find her.

The Giant had caught him unaware with a flying bolder but eventually the Giant went down too. That left the Sicilian to deal with. Seeing the blade touch her throat had left his blood running cold. Fear ripped at his stomach and he felt his heart nearly stop. She was just as beautiful as the day he had left, was the next thought that came. He had thought that maybe the man had some intelligence but he was amazed to find that he simply just protruded the demeanor that he was intelligent. The man was quite simple when it came down to the point only talking in circles hoping to stall and confuse others. It didn't matter. He was dead after his maniacal laughter fit.

He stood next to her then. Her scent hit him like a ton of bricks and he realized how much he had missed her. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into a tight hug and never let her go, but her betrayal as well stung at him like a whip. Unsure he tugged off her blind fold, hoping she would recognize him even with the mask on. She didn't again another stinging blow to his soul. All that mattered then was to get her out of here. He just needed a chance to be alone without pursuers to interrupt. He made her run then, barely letting her catch her breath.

He teased her when they paused. Teasing her was the only way he could let his emotions of question out without her suspicion. When she admitted she did not love the Prince his heart soared. He wanted to grab her then, kiss her senseless, but there was still the question of if she loved him still. She hinted at it. Her green eyes going dead at the mere mention of a former lover. Did she hate him for leaving? And then she was ranting. Full of hatred and for a moment he thought she had guessed his true identity. She venomously spit hated words at him, telling him that he had killed her love. So that was what she had been told, that he was dead. He couldn't just take off his mask now; surely she would hate him then for not coming back to her.

"I think I remember this boy… it would have been what? 5 years ago?" He paused judging the look of torture on her face as she turned away from him. "Does it pain you to hear this?"

"Nothing you could say would hurt me now," her sharp reply came.

"He was a gentle lad. He died bravely I'll have you know. I wouldn't have talked to him even if it hadn't been what he said. All he said was Please," he looked at her again. There was her red flag. A flag to tell her who he truly was. Her eyes met his then and he could see the wheels turning in her head practically. He went on. "It was the Please that intrigued me. I asked him why just please? Why did he not beg or offer me things like all the others. 'A girl' he said. And he talked of a beautiful girl of surpassing beauty and faithfulness which I can only assume he meant you," his words were rushed now. She jumped up her eyes blazing with fury.

"You mock my pain. How dare you! I died that day!" she shouted.

"Tell me princess's did you wait a whole week after you found out he was dead or a mere 5 minutes," his own anger matching hers and surpassing it. She would know now. He had given away too much information. He should have never known these things but in her sorrow she seemed unwilling to accept what he just laid before her.

The sound of horses interrupted their spat. "Here comes your fiancée now," he snapped.

"He can die for all I care," she snapped back. "And you can too," and she shoved him hard then.

He tumbled down. He had never meant to cause her agony. He had just wanted to know. He was so close to just telling her who he was. As he fell he heard words escape his throat that would give him away. Words that always gave her what she wanted when she demanded it.

"As … yoouuuuu… wiiissshhhhh,"

He lay on the ground feeling the scrapes and bruises from his fall and he heard a second body tumble down next to him. His anger forgotten as he looked at her unmoving body, he crawled over to her hurriedly. She had realized it was him and came after him, his joy was overwhelming.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he knew he sounded hurt. He knew he was exposing himself to her all over again, but he couldn't help it. This was Buttercup, his true love.

"Well you were dead," She stated simply.

"Silly, death cannot stop true love," and he caught her in a searing kiss. Unable to tell her that he had really been alive all along, he didn't want to see the look of betrayal that would have been there. He kissed her for what seemed like hours, enjoying the feeling of warmth that spread within him. Gods he had missed her. Those 5 years seemed so unbearable now. He relished in the feeling of her kiss, her smooth hands dancing across him leaving a trail of fire. The knickers of a horse stopped him from taking her right there. They had to get to safety. Safety being the fire swamp.

He sighed against her lips pulling away gently. He whispered against her lips a promise to continue this later and he watched as a deep blush covered her face. He tugged her along the bottom of the ravine dashing into the opening of the fire swamp.

He launched into his lie as he hacked and cut at branches which obscured their path. Spinning a tale of multiple Dread Pirate Robert's and their retiring ways. He didn't want her to hate him. He saw her frown as she walked past him. She didn't quite believe him and he knew it. He could have at least written her or something. He knew that was what she was thinking. She stepped into a pile of quicksand then. Disappearing with a quick shriek and a sound of rushing sand.

AN:/ let me know if I should continue this and if you like it or hate it. I just watched the movie the other night so I think I got most of the dialogue correctly. I hope it was enjoyed.


End file.
